The present invention relates to a leveling device with at least one receiver for determining a position in relation to a leveling instrument emitting at least two light beams, the one light beam rotating at least partially about an approximately horizontal axis Axe2x80x94A and the other light beam rotating at least partially about an approximately vertical axis Bxe2x80x94B.
Instruments for measuring or marking a plane which operate by means of a laser beam are known. Normally, a suitable receiver is required for receiving the laser beam or laser light. Such laser beam leveling instruments which can be used for construction purposes have means for producing a laser beam and a rotatable head emitting the laser beam. The laser beam which, like a lighthouse light, is set into a rotating movement forms the measuring plane, which can be used for measuring purposes and is horizontal or inclined by a desired percentage. The laser beam can be received at any point round the laser beam leveling instrument by means of the receiver. As a result, the inclination of the imaginary plane between the laser beam leveling instrument and the receiver can be measured. Such a laser beam leveling instrument is used inter alia in earth excavation and in the planning of foundations, in the controlling of concrete foundations, in the leveling of sliding parts for cranes etc. If, for example, a car park is to be located on a gradient which guarantees drainage, monitoring or control work can be performed with the aid of the receiver secured to a leveling rod.
The applicant has developed laser beam leveling instruments which not only emit a laser beam rotating in an approximately horizontal plane, i.e. about a first axis Bxe2x80x94B, but furthermore, a second laser beam, which is approximately at right angles to the first one and rotates vertically about a second axis Axe2x80x94A. In such an instrument, reflecting means are provided above a head rotating in the axis Axe2x80x94A, which reflecting means rotate about the other axis Bxe2x80x94B. In a second instrument proposed by the applicant, two separate rotating heads are provided. The two emitted laser beams intersect at a specific point in each case. The instruments can be economically designed such that both laser beams are produced by a single light source. It is evident that working with two laser beams provides a number of advantages and new possibilities.
Receivers which have light-sensitive elements, in particular photocells, are known. LED displays, for example LEDs, are placed on the receiver itself or on a display device which can be erected separately, and indicate which photocell the light beam impinges. Therefore the position of the light beam impinging upon the receiver can be read off the display device.
When working with the above-mentioned laser beam leveling instruments with two laser beams, measuring problems result however as the receiver cannot recognize which of the two laser beams it is actually receiving. Therefore greater demands are placed on the experience and attentiveness of the operator to draw the correct conclusions from the sometimes confusing flashing of the display device.
The object of the invention therefore is to improve a leveling device of the type mentioned at the beginning so that two light beams rotating about different axes Axe2x80x94A and Bxe2x80x94B can be received reliably and accurately by the receiver.
According to the invention there is provided a leveling device having at least one receiver for determining a position in relation to a leveling instrument emitting at least two light beams, the one light beam rotating at least partially about a substantially horizontal axis and the other light beam rotating at least partially about a substantially vertical axis, the improvement being that the receiver is provided with two light-sensitive or light-reflecting receiving regions, each receiving region being provided for receiving one of the two light beams.